Hetalia Reaction to Stereotypes song
by animerocker1
Summary: So this what happens when Prussia is board, Canada wants revenge and nations get offended. Well it should be no surprise Prussia would do this just to get a laugh.


Disclaimer: This what I thought the characters to Hetalia would react to. Just note I do not own Hetalia or the sterotypes song both of these are owned by their rightful owners I simply just typed this up. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and the song belongs to yourfavoriteMartian. There is slight pairing including Ameripan (AmericaXJapan), FrUK (FranceXBritain), Gerita (GermanyXItaly), and Prucan (PrussiaXCanada). This is my first fanfic so please be kind and tell me what you think or what needs improvement. Please enjoy the story.

Now on to the story!

On one very boring world meeting the nations were discovering there boredom was taking over. So Prussia decides to break it.  
"So guys here's an awesome idea I found this song on youtube why don't we watch the music video" Prussia said with a smirk  
Canada knew what he was up to but did not say a word.  
He whispered to himself "Those hosers need to be taught a lesson!"  
Unable to comprehend Prussia's plan the nations agreed. America pulled out his laptop out of his laptop case and went to the website . Prussia looked up the song with a big smirk. The song then started to play.

_I've always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous,_  
_So I wrote a song about it and it goes a little something like this._  
_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,_

As soon as Japan heard the beginning of the song he became extremely deep red and said, "Th-That is not true! I do not rove tentacle porn it's just something my country came up with!"  
America started to feel bad for Japan and patted his back.

_And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance dance to these stereotypes_.

India became outraged as well and started spewing out profanities, saying how women in his country did not have unibrow's.

_I love those fat Americans. You know they're so obnoxious.  
They're always eating burgers. They're always holding shotguns._

England then burst into a fit of laughter and yelled "so true!"  
America became outraged and yelled "I'M NOT FAT! I'm sure Japan can tell you I'm not after what happened between-"  
He was shortly cut off by an embarrassed angry Japanese man putting a hand over the Americans mouth.

_And I love Mexicans. The way they mow my lawn.  
They all got 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on.  
Uh huh. 'Cause that's the way they role.  
You've got to go big like an Israeli nose._

Everyone was glad Mexico was in the bathroom at the time the song was playing, the hell he would bring if he heard that, at the same time Israel got up sadly to go to the bathroom to check if his nose was really that big.

_You ever buy a pint for an Irish guy, they're  
Out of control like a Chinese driver._

Ireland started yelling about how England was a worse drunk than him and how that wasn't true. China than began to yell about Italy being a worse driver than him, and finally how the Chinese were very safe drivers.

_I love the Middle East, but how do they handle  
Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels._

Turkey and the other middle eastern countries just smirked at how epic they thought they were.

_I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool, but  
They're always high, so don't let them fool ya.  
And I love them Puerto Ricans,  
Even though they wash their ass about once every weekend.  
I'm just joking. If you didn't know then  
You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland._

Jamaica replied with "we're not always high...just most of time, a few of us can be serious too"  
Puerto Rico replied with "hey I wash my ass everyday thank you very much!"  
"Hey I'm like totally not slow."Poland said as sassy as usual.  
"Well sometimes you are" Lithuania said looking at a furious Poland.

_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes._

Japan got redder with each time that line replayed and sunk his head lower while America was freaking out about how He wasn't fat and how to comfort Japan. Greece just looked at Japan quizzically.

_Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell  
If you love the outback redneck Australians,_

Australia just asked America "Am I really a redneck?"  
America just looked at him and said " A little bro hahaha."  
Australia became outraged.

_And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude  
AND those creepy Italians who think they're smooth.  
Mamma Mia  
And how could anyone hate the French.  
Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits.  
Brazilian girls is what you want,  
Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk._

America and France burst into laughter and France said "His teeth are as crooked as him honhonhon."  
"You bloody wanker, at least my women shave there legs unlike your frog women" England retorted.  
" Our women happen to very beautiful, you black sheep of Europe!" France yelled.  
Then America intervened in the fight and said "dude calm down its just a song" America said with a smirk.  
England then retorted "at least I'm not some fatass who's a complete idiot" England yelled at America.  
"Hey I'm not fat it's all muscle and at least I don't have sexual tension with the person I always fight with unlike one person I know." America cried out.  
England blushed, " I have no bloody idea what you are talking about."  
"Oh please we all know you and France wanna fuck each other,so you two fight." America said matter-o-factley.  
England was as red as a tomato. About ready to blow up on America, France stood silent in shock while blushing madly.  
Meanwhile while the fight was still going on between those three, Italy started to cry to Germany and asked " I'm not creepy, am I ?  
Germany then felt awkward and said "Nein, mein libeling, you are not creepy, your a little annoying but very cute at the same time." Germany said with a blush.  
Brazil on the other hand felt amazing that Brazil had such pretty women.

_I love Africans, but hold up a second.  
National Geographic says they're all butt-naked.  
Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes.  
They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose.  
Uh oh! You're all on my checklist,  
Even Russian guys who drink vodka for breakfast.  
They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,  
Then your brain is small like a Korean penis._

Africa stood silent feeling embarrassed and ashamed, while Columbia started spewing out profanities about how he doesn't always have coke up his nose.  
Russia then said "Ja it's true I do drink vodka for breakfast, but not all the time."  
Then Korea outraged kept yelling "I have normal penis rike alru of you. So fuck you song"  
Every one looked at Korea like he was in denial or something. Korea then took note of this and told everyone to fuck off.

_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.  
I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep.  
(Repeat 4x)  
They hump sheep  
(Repeat 3x)  
I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.  
You know I'm just playing. I love you guys.  
But seriously, don't hump any sheep_

As Japan kept hearing that same line he kept getting redder and started growing mushrooms like Tamaki would from Ouran High School Host Club. India was getting more annoyed. England started to ask his brother Ireland if he humped sheep and Ireland nearly beat the living day lights out of his brother England, and yelled "I don't hump sheep!"  
Then the song ended everyone was in a fit of rage and wanted to hurt Prussia but nobody could find him and sadly nobody noticed the absence of Canada. Little did they know Canada and Prussia had snuck in another room having gotten video footage of the whole thing and left at the end of the song while everyone was fighting. They were laughing so hard that they were red. They both agreed to take the advantage of agreeing, mission accomplished then they had some "fun" if you know what I mean. The nations agreed to never talk of the events.


End file.
